El TV Kadsre 4K
El TV Kadsre 4K 'is a digital-only, commercial-free television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It is available on the Extennel and Interstellar. Its slogan is '#Your4K. '''The channel was available to 4K digital television viewers through El TV Kadsre's owned-and-operated stations. El TV Kadsre 4K broadcasts four distinct services: '''El TV Kadsre Kidzone which screens preschool programming from 6:00am to 4:00pm, El TV Kadsre Family which screens family-based programming from 4:00pm to 8:30pm, and El TV Kadsre Showcase which screens arts and drama programming between 8:30pm and midnight, and 'El TV Kadsre Caution '''which screens action and horror programming between 12:00am and 3:00am. The name El TV Kadsre 4K was chosen because it was rendered in 4K UHD (2160p) and it was numeric, was deemed to allow a broader content structure than any descriptive title', and matches the number assigned to it on the Extennel and Interstellar electronic program guide. Programming Kidzone ''Kidzone shows primarily repeated content such as You and Me El Kadsre, Bookaboo, Magic Box, Sesame Street, The Furchester's Hotel, Grandpa in My Pocket, LazyTown, ''and ''Maya The Bee. It is hosted by presenter Pauline Stevens and Nathan Riansfield, from 6:00 am to 4:00 pm. Family From 4:00 pm to 8:30 pm, the Family time slot shows content that is "informative, safe and reliable", such as Family Feud El Kadsre, Whiskas Cat Show, Come Dine with Me El Kadsre, Placemakers DIY Rescue, ZooLand, House Call, Port Royal, Mucking Out, The X Factor Mahri, Sold!, Country Calendar El Kadsre, Flight Centre Travel Show, Coast, Wipeout Sentan, Meet the Locals, ''and repeat episodes of Phoenix Drop High'' and MyStreet. ''It is estimated that 37% of Family programming will be sourced from local archives. Showcase From 8:30pm to midnight, ''Showcase features a mix of arts, documentaries, comedy and drama originally shown on the network's main channels El TV Kadsre, Treet, EYE, STN, and VTVEN, with dramas such as The Force, Backwordz, April Drive, Y2K, House of Cards, Leongatha, Island Paradise, Broadchurch, The Clinic, Blood on The Carpet, Dirty Laundry ''and Wentworth,'' as well as comedies like Planet Nerd, Headlines, Shooting Stars North ''and The Office USA''. Original content for the channel includes a half-hour arts show, Bravo!, and a new talk show hosted by Michael Finn titled Backch@t. A segment called EK Directs is expected to show a selection of films produced by students. Caution From midnight to 3:00am, Caution features a action, satire, horror and animation originally shown on the El Kadsreian and international programming from over aged 20, with actions such as Robocop: The Series (2015), Heart and Money, Fast Line, Highschool of The Dead ''and Underbelly,'' as well as satire like The Eric Andre Show, BoJack Horseman, South Park, Happy Tree Friends, Back of The Y Masterpiece Television, ''and ''Uncover. Current programs Kidzone (6:00am-4:00pm) * Sesame Street (2016-present) (United States) * The Furchester Hotel (2016-present) (United States) * Teletubbies (2016-present) (United Kingdom) * Magic Box (2016-present) * Nature Cat (2016-present) (United States) * Postman Pat (2016-present) (United Kingdom) * Hi-5 (2016-present) (Australia) * Sagwa on the Go! (2018-present) * The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends (2016-present) (Japan) * Dot. (2016-present) (Canada) Family (4:00pm-8:30pm) * El Kadsre's Got Talent (2017-present) * MyStreet (2017-present) (airs on ETVKK) (Mahri) * Coast (2016-present) (United Kingdom) * Backyard Science (2017-present) (airs on ETVKK) (United Kingdom) * Meet The Locals (2016-present) * The Next Star El Kadsre (2017-present) * My Kitchen Rules El Kadsre (2017-present) * Top Gear El Kadsre (2016-present) * Gardeners EK (2018-present) * Flight Centre Travel Show (2018-present) * Good Morning Call (2018-present) (Japan) * It's In The Bag North (2017-present) (North El Kadsre) * How's Life? (2016-present) * Masterchef New Zealand (2018-present) (New Zealand) * Home and Away: From The Early Years (2017-present) (Australia) * BBC Earth (2018-present) (United Kingdom) * The X Factor Mahri (2017-present) (Mahri) * Stars In Their Eyes El Kadsre (2017-present) * Strahan and Sara (2019-present) (United States) Showcase (8:30pm-12:00am) * The Office USA (2016-present) (United States) * Republic of Doyle (2017-present) (Canada) * EK Directs (2016-present) * Headlines (2016-present) * Backch@t (2016-present) * QI El Kadsre (2017-present) * Onion News Network (2016-present) (United States) * Shelf Life (2018-present) (Sentan) * Arts 20 (2018-present) (North El Kadsre) * The Ugly Stick (2017-present) * Anthology of Interest (2016-present) * Cover Story (2016-present) * Queer Nation El Kadsre (2017-present) * The Games (2017-present) (Australia) * Archer (2018-present) (United States) * Y2K (2019-present) * The Red Green Show (2019-present) (Canada) Caution (12:00am-3:00am) * South Park (2016-present) (United States) * Happy Tree Friends (2016-present) (United States) * Underbelly NZ: Land of the Long Green Cloud (2017-present) (New Zealand) * Robocop: The Series (2016-present) (Canada) * Mr. Pickles (2016-present) (United States) * The Slash (2017-present) (North El Kadsre) * J-Files (2016-present) * The Eric Andre Show (2016-present) (United States) * Inside No.9 (2016-present) (United Kingdom) * Danger 5 (2018-present) (Australia) * Robot Chicken (2016-present) (United States) * Orange Roughies (2018-present) (New Zealand) * Crow's Blood (2018-present) (Japan) * 1000 Ways to Die (2017-present) (United States) * Esaïe (2016-present) * Rick and Morty (2016-present) (United States) Former programming Kidzone (6:00am-4:00pm) Family (4:00pm-8:30pm) Showcase (8:30pm-12:00am) Caution (12:00am-3:00am) * Death Note (2017) (Japan) Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Television Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:2016 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2016 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:2010s Category:2016 establishments Category:2010s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2010s